


Found Once More (OC version)

by AngelRiver



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Not Really?, Slow Burn, author is terrible at summeries, i feel like if he "fell in love" he would be at least a little yandere, maybe? - Freeform, slightly yandere sebastian?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRiver/pseuds/AngelRiver
Summary: How come this complete stranger seems so familiar?And how come he said "I'll see you again soon?"Sebastian x Original female character(I will also probably upload a reader version)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Found Once More (OC version)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time deciding if I should keep this with my character or make it a Reader fit so I'll probably post a Reader in a bit.

“Spare change? Spare change, please?”

The young woman sat just outside of an alleyway, facing the busy street with her hand out. She had managed to gather  ~~ and take ~~ a few coins but still not enough for a meal or a place to stay tonight. Her ragged clothes doing little to fend off the brisk winter air, London was just getting colder and colder by the day and the people of the city getting stingier and stingier. This time last year she had managed to wick off the cold more than once, now not even once.

Alice started to curl in more on herself when she noticed a wealthy looking boy walking her way. Surely a child would take more pity on her. She spoke up once he got close enough.

“Excuse me, young man? Do you have any spare change on you? The weather is only getting colder and I haven’t had a hot meal in weeks,” she pleaded. She noticed the boy was dressed to the nines, had an eyepatch, and was followed by a tall, pale man dressed in black. She tried not to look at him. He seemed...intimidating. “Please, young sir. Just a small something.”

“Don’t speak to her,” the boy said, most likely to the man following him as they just kept walking. And her heart sunk.

* * *

The two had just finished collecting “information” from a certain someone and Ciel was in a particularly bad mood, perhaps from having to “pay” or from the lack of information they actually got. He groaned upon seeing the homeless woman begging on the street.

Sebastian was following dutifully behind him, unchanged from the event that happened before. That is, until hearing a woman’s voice.

“ _ Spare change please?” _

Something struck a cord in him and he immediately took his eyes off his young master and looked at the woman in rags.

It couldn’t be. She had managed to find her way to him once again.

He tried his best not to stare and especially not get wrapped up in her voice as they passed and she begged. So that’s what her voice sounds like this time? What was she doing out here? Judging by her clothes and her questions, she had been out here for a long time. He wanted to take her, take her back to the manor and feed her, warm her, protect her. Perhaps this time would be the one…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his master spoke. Something about not speaking to her. It wasn’t an order, however.

The woman looked down at the pavement, forlorn that her attempts to get something failed. Sebastian slowed his steps until a bit of distance built up between him and his master. Finally, he stopped in front of the woman, leaned down and grabbed her ragged glove covered hand.

“Here,” he spoke softly as to not startle her and to not let his master know. She looked up at him, surprised. It was then he was able to get a good look at her face. Appearances may change but those eyes were always the same. Gripping her hand and gazing into her eyes like this...he really had to control himself. This was a different time, a different contract. He couldn’t just do as he pleased. However…

He placed a small bag of coins in her hand. “Take this. Get yourself something to eat and warm place to stay for a bit.”

“W-what? I-I….” Alice looked down at their connected hands, the bag resting on top hers. It had some weight to it. She looked back into this handsome stranger’s eyes, a blush forming from embarrassment? The cold? “T-thank you…”

He gave her a quick smile before their little bubble was burst by his master shouting his name. “Sebastian! What did I just say? Get back over here!” The man, Sebastian, straightened up but not before leaning to the woman’s ear. He flashed her one last smile before walking back to his young master.

The woman was stunned by what just happened. That man, that warm feeling, that smile, and what he said before leaving her.

_ “I’ll see you again soon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if I should upload the reader version here as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
